


The jokes on you

by Nemodye



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemodye/pseuds/Nemodye
Summary: this is about harely quinn and the jokers kid.





	The jokes on you

Chap 1- The jokes on you  
When I was little the first memory I had was my father throwing my mother into a room with only a little bit of food and water and nothing covering her body. She didn’t have a bed to sleep on and she was stuck with the two hyenas my father had. I never understood why she had stayed with that man. She never really loved him and he never loved her and he sure as hell didn’t respect her. At a young age I learned to never confront my dad about anything.  
At a young age I learned how to shoot a gun. I learned that the batman was a bad man and his sidekicks were just potential goons for daddy. I learned how to make a boom in less than five minutes. I learned how to kill someone. I learned that you can never trust anyone. I learned nothing is for free and if it is there is always a catch. I wish I hadn’t had learned all of that but I had to, to make it out of that alive.  
It all ended when I was 17. When my father finally left my mother alone. When he finally left me alone. When he thought we died.  
My mother held my hand tightly as we waited for the signal from my father. It was my first mission where I played a big part in the killing and fucking with the batman. I looked at my mother, I apparently looked a lot like her. I never understood how I looked like her. I mean I had her hair color but other than that I thought I looked more like my father. I just hoped I wasn’t like him.  
The signal was given and within seconds me and my mother came out of the truck and went inside the bank with our guns out and ready to fire on anyone. I gave a smirk and left out a fake laugh as I shot up to get everyone to look at us. People started to scream and hit the ground in panic. “Give us the money and no one gets hurt!” my mother’s sweet voice yelled over the screams.  
I started to go behind the counter going to each till and got out the money. I shoved it into a bag my mother had given me. I soon finished and jumped back over the counter. I noticed that one of the guard’s was trying to reach for a gun. I growled and walked up to him shooting him in the head. “What did we say?!” I yelled out “Just give us the money and no one gets hurts!” I scowled at all of them before picking up the guard and put him up against the wall to be an example to everyone.  
My father walked in and called all his goons into the center. I stepped behind him, my mom did as well. He grabbed his G36C and started to spray his bullets into the guys that had helped us. They fell to the ground and I knew they were dead. I looked at mom and swallowed a lump in my throat. I just hoped the batman got here soon.  
I got into the back of the truck along with my family as dad yelled for them to move out. I kept my eyes on the guys on the ground trying to feel sorry for them but I couldn’t. I had no feelings for them, they knew what they were getting into. They knew that they might die under jokers rule, even I knew I was just a pawn in his big plan to be the man in charge of Gotham.  
Everyone in his life where just a pawn, another piece in his big chess board. He was the king and at his side was his queen and knight. We were playing by his rules even the batman was. The city was playing the game by my father rules and didn’t even know it.  
Soon we were stopped by the batman and his sidekick, the boy wonder robin. He had popped the tires on the truck we were in casing us to crash into a building. My father got angry and got out trying to shoot the batman. I was told to do the same. I got out and got my gun ready before I felt a hand over my mouth and my gun hit from my hand. I gasped and looked to see it was robin. “Did you have to it that way robin?” I asked with a scowl. He smirked and laughed a bit as he pulled me to the bat car.  
“You have to go to sleep to go to the bat cave but you’ll be fine. We promise.” He smiled and got ready to knock me out before my father tackled him to the ground punching him.  
“Stay away from my daughter!” he yelled as he hit robin. I gasped and ran over kicking joker in the side pushing him off of him. “Stay away from him dad!” I yelled before getting robin. My father sat there looking at me stunned. He finally saw my act had gone away. He finally had lost something to the batman. He had just lost his knight to the king. He knew check mate was coming soon and it would be back to be ruled over by the batman’s rules. He got up and ran to the truck and drove off with my mom leaving the stolen goods. I saw my mother look back at me with an upset look.  
Batman walked over to me. “You’ll be coming with us?” I nodded and sat back down in the seat they had given me. A few seconds later I was knocked out and taken to the bat cave. 

Jokers P.O.V  
Joker scowled at the picture of him and his little girl, Kara. She left him to be with the bat, she ran from him so she could be a hero. She had taken away his trust of her. She told them where they were going to be, he knew she did or they would have gotten away. She ruined everything.  
He stood and threw his table with a yell. “She fucking left!” he yelled Harley trying to calm him down from his rage only to get slapped and thrown to the side. Harley left to go cry in her room. Joker sat back down with scowl before throwing the picture out of the window. The next time he saw her, he was going to make her pay. He was going to make sure she knew that betraying his trust was no laughing matter. He was going to kill her in the best way he knew possible. An evil girl spread across his face as he thought about what he was going to do to her.  
“I hope you can protect yourself my dear Kara because you are going to need it. I will break you just like I did your mother.” He started to laugh loudly throwing his head back as he laughed more.

Kara’s P.O.V  
I slowly woke up when we stopped. I looked around seeing we were in the bat cave. I smiled a bit knowing I would be safe here. Batman walked over to me. “Kara we have to make you a different person you know that right?” I nodded a bit and got up starting to walk around the massive bat cave. In there were things from his past like a giant penny or a giant playing card. I smiled a bit knowing the card was from my father, for all the bad stuff he did to me he still had his moments of good. He was my father of course.  
Robin walked over to me with a box of bright red hair dye and new clothes. I took both and sighed. “Alfred will cut your hair.” An older man walked up to me with a sweet smile. “I am Alfred miss. Kara. I will be doing your hair today. If you will follow me.” he started to walk up the stairs. I followed him as fast as I could. He walked me through a big house that must have been the batman’s. I looked around trying to see a picture of him or something but the walls were mostly bare. The place was nicely decorated and very clean. He must have had a lot of people to help clean but I had a feeling that that wasn’t the case. We stopped at the door of a room. Alfred looked back at me.  
“This will be your room. In there is clothes for you and the bathroom as well.” He stepped inside and waited for me to follow. I slowly walked in and saw a huge bed that took up most of the room that was about three sizes the size of my room with dad. The bed had cream coloured sheets and the bed posts were long with drapes on them that could be pulled back to give a kind of blanket fort feel. There was two doors one leading to the closet that was full of clothes from every possible place.  
The other door led to the bathroom that was as big as my bedroom at the old place. I looked at the foot of the bed and saw at least ten pairs of shoes ranging from sandals to boots. This room was more than anything I could ask for. I looked at Alfred. “T-Thank you…so much.” I said starting to choke up. Tears fell from my eyes as I started to cry with joy. Alfred smiled and gave me a hug. “You are very welcome.”  
After I had calmed down he took me into the bathroom and sat me down before starting to dye my hair the new red colour. I watched him the entire time. When he was done putting it in we had to wait for while so he brought in a radio and smiled. “Let me teach you how to dance from music of my era.” I smiled and he started to teach me how to dance swing.  
We danced for about an hour before he left me to get the hair dye out of my hair. I got undressed and got in after the water heated up. I stood there for a bit letting the water hit my back. I smiled softly. It was a real smile a smile that would not be taken away by my father. This place was going to my new home and my new life. I had a chance to make my life whatever I wanted it to be. I was free.  
I ran my hands through my hair trying to get out all of the hair dye. I got out most and had to wash the rest with shampoo before putting in the conditioner and starting to wash myself. When I finished I washed out my hair one more time before getting out and getting dried with a warm towel. I then got into some night clothes Alfred had left before letting him back in to cut my hair.  
It took about an hour to cut my hair into a nice bob, the tips of it neatly touching my cheeks. Looked down at all the hair that I had just lost and sighed a bit. I was going to be a new person in a few hours and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Alfred saw my look and put a hand on my shoulder. “You will be ok things will be better now ok?” he said softly with a comforting smile. I gave a smile before nodding.  
Batman walked in and smiled at me. He was out of his suit and I knew who he was almost instantly. He was Bruce Wayne, the kid who had lost his parents, the guy who had taken in a bunch of kids and the guy who couldn’t hold a girl down. I gasped a bit. “Wait your Bruce Wayne?” I asked with a shocked look.  
He smiled and nodded. “Yes I am.” He sighed “now to the matter at hand. You’re new identity. I was thinking you could pick your new name.” I nodded a bit before getting up to go with him to help him with the stuff.  
We went down to the bat cave and he already had what he needed on the computer. Robin was standing to the side. He was really Tim drake. He smiled at me a bit, I gave a small smile back. I walked over to the computer and sat down starting to fill out what I needed to. I had picked the name Belle and Bruce gave me the last name Wayne. He put me in the school system and said the other me was in rehab. I smiled a bit to know that I almost had nothing connecting me to my father any more, brought a little light to my life.  
“Tomorrow you’ll going to school with the boys. The uniform is in your room.” I nodded and went back up stairs. Alfred had said it was dinner time. At the top of the stairs I stopped, I was scared, I didn’t want to be the bad guy in the room of much better people than me. Bruce came up and put a hand on my shoulder. “Let’s go, everyone is waiting.” I smiled and nodded going to the dining room.  
The room went quiet the minute I walked in and everyone looked at me. I looked back and waited for someone to say something, Tim stood and smiled. “Everyone this is belle. She the newest Wayne!” he said happily. Everyone clapped, everyone but the youngest of the kids.  
He looked a lot like Bruce and kind of looked like he acted like him. Tim pulled out my seat and smiled at me. I walked over and sat down. Dinner was already on my plate. It was stake with potatoes and green beans. A little dinner role sat on the side of everything. In my glass was a bit of wine. I looked at it for a bit before picking up my napkin and fork and knife. The boys had already started to talk and eat.  
My mind went to other places as I started to eat. This was the first meal I had with people who I could call family. It was new and exciting but I felt something was missing. I didn’t know what it was and I really didn’t mind until I remember what I had left behind. I left my mother back there with no one to help her when my father started to get angry. I told her I would always be with her, I promised that I would bring her to a safe place. I had to find her or I would never be able to enjoy this.  
I looked at my food suddenly unable to finish what I had been eating. I put my fork down and just looked at the boys, acting like I was listening to them. They had taken me from the only person who had ever loved me.  
The boys soon finished and took all of the plates in the kitchen. I didn’t stay to help. I went to my room and started to go through the closet. I found a black shirt and pants along with a jacket. I put on the pants, shirt and jacket. I then slipped on some shoes before I found something to cover part of face.  
I waited for a bit hearing everyone down stairs watching some movie and making comments about it. I opened the window and looked down. It was along drop but nothing I couldn’t handle. I started to climb down halfway down I slipped and fell in a bush. I sat there for a bit and mentally said sorry to Alfred. I got out of the bush and started to run to the gate.  
I got to the gate and looked at it. It was pretty high up there but I could do it. I jumped up and started to climb it. I got to the top and jumped from there rolling when I hit the ground. I looked around and started to run to where my mother was.  
The night was cold and the people mostly asleep. I was hopping my mom was ok and I could see her. I probably wouldn’t even be able to make it that far just walking. I had to find a ride or something. I needed to see her I needed to make sure she was ok and wasn’t dead or worse. I walked down the street and hailed a taxi. I got in and told him where to go. I didn’t have any money but there was nothing he could do to stop me. He drove to the place I told him to go. It took him a few minute to get there.  
When we got there, he looked at me. “That will be 20 bucks.” I looked him in the eye before picking open the door. “Put it on a tab for Wayne!” I yelled before running into the hide out. I looked around the damp and dark place. It was a big old warehouse with boxes of things. It was close to Gotham bay making the place damp and cold. I heard a drip from far off. I looked around starting to wonder around. She said she would be here.  
I looked around for a bit but couldn’t find her. I got a deep worried feeling in my stomach that made my legs led and my chest feel tight. I was worried he had killed or had put her in a bad place. I started to shake thinking about what he could be doing to her. I had to find her or get out of here.  
I walked back outside and took out my phone calling Tim.  
“Hello?”  
“Tim come get me I’m at 22 batman rode.” I hung up and waited

**Author's Note:**

> i would love to hear you guys ideas and how you like the story


End file.
